Siempre has sido tú
by adarkeraiscoming
Summary: Esta es mi historia. La historia de Hermione Granger.


Hay una parte de nosotros que cree que no merecemos ser amados, por lo tanto al menos una vez en la vida, nos enamoramos de alguien que sabemos que no podemos tener y que nunca nos amará. Tenemos fantasías sobre el día en que por fin se dé cuenta y vea claramente lo que se ha perdido, y así nuestros sueños se conviertan en realidad. De ese modo va pasando el tiempo, ese día nunca llega y antes de darte cuenta te plantas en los treinta y más tarde en los cuarenta y… sigues estando solo.

Si sólo quisiera evitar la soledad, cualquier persona me hubiera bastado, sin embargo, no era así. En los últimos años, avancé sin ninguna esperanza en el amor, tan solo para tocar aquello que no podía alcanzar.

Antes de relataros mi historia, os diré que soy Hermione Granger. Muchos me conocerán, pero para los que no lo hagan, empezaré por mi aspecto. Tengo una larga melena castaña que, casi siempre está enmarañada. La mayoría la describirían como si fuese un nido de lechuzas alborotado. Menos mal que, con el paso de los años he conseguido domarla. Tengo los ojos almendrados como la más dulce miel o el más cremoso caramelo. Por otro lado, cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, fui seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor donde conocí a mis dos inseparables amigos.

Viví los mejores y los peores años de mi vida en ese destartalado y mágico castillo entre varitas y conjuros milagrosos. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mis aventuras.

Muchos os preguntareis si fui feliz después de la guerra. La respuesta es: ¿qué se puede tildar como felicidad? Hoy en día todavía no sabría qué contestar.

De pequeña, pensaba que cosas como "felicidad" o "para siempre" no tenían nada que ver conmigo, que las novelas de romance no eran más que fantasía. Que la vida no era un cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe azul rescataba a la princesa y se marchaban juntos en su precioso caballo blanco. A mi edad, sigo teniendo esos pensamientos. A lo mejor es porque siempre he tenido sentimientos agridulces cabalgando por el fondo de mi corazón.

Todavía tengo el recuerdo de unos meses después de la guerra. Nunca podré borrarlos de mi memoria y mucho menos de mi corazón. Habíamos ganado, sí, no obstante, muchas heridas de guerra quedaron abiertas después de esa caótica, cruel y despiadada noche en la que Lord Voldemort cayó al fin.

Personas inocentes perdieron a sus familiares. Yo sin ir más lejos, intenté buscar a mis padres durante los dos primeros meses, sin éxito. Era como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Y como no, aquel chico, con la cicatriz en forma de rayo en a frente, las gafas redondas negras y ese pelo azabache tan difícil de dominar, había estado a mi lado en todo momento. Me ayudó a rastrearlos por toda Australia y alrededores.

La cuestión es que no entendía como sucedió, tal vez por las peligrosas aventuras que habíamos vivido juntos, los momentos de vida, muerte o incertidumbre, todas las cosas que teníamos en común o los momentos de apoyo que él me había proporcionado en la búsqueda de los horrocrux. El amor que creía que sentía hacía una persona se fue disipando como una bruma oscura, dejando paso a un sentimiento cálido y desgarrador.

¿Qué pasó con Ron?

Muy sencillo. Nos besamos aquel día y fue maravilloso, por fin me correspondía, tantos años soñándolo a escondidas entre las estanterías polvorientas de la biblioteca, y después de tanto tiempo nuestros labios se unieron en ese beso tan ansiado por mí. Pero, decepcionada, no sentí nada. Ni ese temblor en las piernas, ni el revoltijo de sensaciones arremolinándose en la punta de los pies. Nada. No experimenté las mariposas en la boca del estómago. Solamente quería que Harry estuviese bien y que no fuese a sacrificarse por todos nosotros.

Tiempo después hablamos y dejamos las cosas claras. Siempre le apoyé en todo momento con la muerte de su hermano porque ante todo era uno de mis mejores amigos. Su fallecimiento fue un tema delicado para toda la familia. Fred era alguien tan lleno de vida, siempre estaba intentando sacarte una sonrisa por más pequeña que fuese. Su ausencia, aún a día de hoy, duele.

Tuve tiempo para pensar y era inaudito que, la persona más inteligente y brillante de su generación, la chica que apreciaba más un momento en la biblioteca, que una fiesta en la sala común o leer un libro antes de beberse un barril de alcohol, sin tener dos dedos de frente o cautela necesaria, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Me había enamorado perdidamente de Harry Potter.

A decir verdad, es que no recuerdo ningún momento que no haya estado a mi lado.

Hasta ahora.

Todo iba medianamente bien, hasta que los vi a la lejanía. Todavía recuerdo el momento, como si hubiera sido ayer.

El castillo, en el que todos habíamos sido criados, en el que pasamos nuestra infancia, estaba destruido. Totalmente en ruinas. Todavía había muchos cuerpos malheridos o sin vida regados por cada rincón. Esa noche había sido un río de sangre y para mí, toda sangre derramada era una pérdida de gran peso. Lo que nos rodeaba era felicidad, lagrimas y jubilo. Todo el mundo buscaba a sus amigos y familia para celebrarlo o para poder compadecerse en paz.

Recuerdo ir caminando, ayudando a la gente herida que lo necesitaba, buscando a Harry asegurándome que, seguía bien. Llevaba horas sin verle.

Entonces los vi.

Estaba abrazando y besando a una chica con una larga melena pelirroja, mi mejor amiga. Mi hermana. Yo lo sabía, sabía que Ginny, había estado enamorada de Harry desde la primera vez que le vio en el andén, y había luchado para conseguirle.

Y yo lo respetaba.

O eso creía hasta ese día.

En el momento que le vi posar las manos en su cintura, con posesión pero delicadamente, como si tocara una delicada y frágil vidriera de cristal y se pudiese romper, clavando sus preciosos ojos verdes en los marrones de ella y la miraba, con amor, pasión, ternura y anhelo, me rompí en mil pedazos. Él se había apartado de ella, para que no le pasase nada malo. Y había extrañado estar con ella, lo sabía. Allí tenía la prueba de ello.

En ese momento, deseaba ser Ginny Weasley, o por lo menos, volver a aquel tiempo en el que los dos nos quedamos solos en la búsqueda de los horrocrux. Sé que sonaba egoísta, pero me encantaba tener a Harry solo para mí. Añoraba como me cuidaba, o se preocupaba porque estuviese bien, como me subía los ánimos, o me hacía sonreír con solo subir un poco la música y hacerme bailar. Me apasionaba el momento en que me quitaba el horrocrux del cuello, me cogía de las manos y me decía que todo estaba bien que pronto pasaría, me besaba la frente y me metía en la cama, sentándose al lado, velando mis sueños.

Diciéndome a mí misma que no importaba si no era yo la que permanecía a su lado... Hubiera mentido. Deseaba ver todos los hermosos atardeceres juntos y tomarnos de la mano cuando no pudiésemos dormir. Algunas veces nos pelearíamos, pero, siempre nos reconciliaríamos. Y ya sólo entonces, valdría la pena... Porqué estaríamos juntos.

Al menos no fui una mentirosa con respecto a mis sentimientos.

A partir de ese día comenzaron una relación. Con el paso del tiempo se comprometieron. Fue todo un bombazo en la prensa. También fue un bombazo para mi corazón, hasta yo oí como se desquebraja y caía en mil pedazos. Les veía sonreír, agarrados de la mano y sentía como me apuñalaran en lo más profundo de mi estomago, y no podía hacer nada, porque él era feliz, y su felicidad, iba por encima de todos mis absurdos sentimientos. En los momentos que les veía juntos, me dolía el pecho, pero ver a Harry sonreír mientras hablaba de lo que fuese o con quien fuese, hacia que se calmase el dolor... Probablemente no quería aceptarlo... La existencia de que ellos fuesen felices me conmovía y hería a la vez.

Apartaba la mirada con respeto, como hacía cada vez que se mostraban amor en público, y sonreía con anhelo. A pesar de mi dolor, nunca le abandoné. Allí estaría yo, a su lado, como siempre había estado él.

Después de que anunciaran su compromiso, decidí emprender un nuevo viaje para buscar a mis padres. Para mi sorpresa, Harry decidió volver a acompañarme a Australia como la primera vez.

¿Os preguntáis si paso algo?

Sí.

Un maldito beso. El beso que me marcó para toda la vida, por el que ahora sigo con grandes expectativas en respecto a los sentimientos de otras personas.

La noche se mantenía nublada y la luna no brillaba en lo alto del cielo. No nevaba, pero en mi corazón sentía la más fría de las nevadas. Estaba deprimida, por los pocos resultados que habíamos conseguido esas semanas. Me estaba haciendo a la idea de que no volvería a ver a mis padres nunca más. Lágrimas amargas recorrían mi rostro, mientras miraba aquel cielo encapotado por la ventana del hotel.

Y pasó.

Todo lo que llevaba añorando años, pasó.

Él llegó. Me abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en mi hombro y dejó un casto beso en mi mejilla con cariño. Os juro que, intenté resistirlo, pero era un momento de debilidad, no sabía que sentía, no era dueña de mis actos, solo me dejé llevar. Me giré y encajé mis labios con los suyos. Remordiéndome la conciencia en el momento que lo estaba haciendo. Allí se acabaría nuestra amistad.

Y sorpresivamente me correspondió.

Durante unas décimas de segundo, pero me correspondió.

Fue mágico. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cintura, como había visto que le hacía mil veces a mi amiga, pegándome a su cuerpo. Y yo, yo no pude reaccionar, solo mover los labios contra los suyos, deleitándome con su dulce sabor de boca, con las que tantas veces había fantaseado antes de irme de dormir. Sentí las mariposas en el estomago, y me temblaban las piernas, me sentía plena, me sentía llena. Me sentía viva. Era feliz. Toda mi vida parecía tener sentido.

Repentinamente se separó, y me dijo que era un error, que él amaba a Ginny, y que no volvería a pasar. Ya sabéis estás situaciones, la cosa se puso tensa, y le dije que era mi culpa, que había sido por el momento de debilidad, que él debía estar con Ginny y más mentiras. No quería perderle por un beso.

En ese momento comprendí que no estaríamos juntos para siempre. Entre nosotros se interponían irremediablemente unas vidas cruelmente largas y un futuro incierto...

Volvimos de viaje, cada vez le veía menos, más bien nos carteábamos vía lechuza. Yo escape, sí desaparecí enfrascándome de lleno en el trabajo. Aislándome de la gente que quería, o que pensaba que me querían. Mi mejor amiga, pasó a ser una desconocida para mí. Las pocas veces que iba a visitarlos, estaba extraña, como sentándola mal que pasase tiempo con Harry. Y me cabreó la situación.

Por eso, "desaparecí" y entonces, pude ser "feliz".

A día de hoy con mis veinticuatro años no hay un día que, no piense en mi mejor amigo. Aquel chico que salvó al mundo mágico, aquel chico que siempre estuvo a mí lado, el que velaba mis sueños y mis pesadillas, cuando estaba mal, o simplemente quería pasar tiempo conmigo porque me quería.

Ya advertí que mi historia no era feliz, la gente dice que: si quieres a alguien de verdad, le dejes libre para que sea feliz, y eso hice yo.

Renuncié a mi mejor amigo por su felicidad. Por mi mejor amiga. Para que fuesen felices.

Igualmente soy feliz, al saber que él lo es. Porque no todos los finales felices tienen que acabar con el príncipe rescatando a la princesa.


End file.
